


"Drugged"

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [16]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, Injury, Poison, it's a problem, still don't know how to tag properly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : DruggedPairing : Mordred x AnastasiaWords : 1 862Anastasia Levi-Strauss est un OC (encore)
Relationships: Mordred | Saber of Red/Original Character(s)
Series: Prompt aléatoires [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956





	"Drugged"

Anastasia s’était attendue à tout. Il le fallait bien lorsque son adversaire était un membre de la famille Mato. Pire encore, quand il s’agissait de Zoken. Elle savait bien que techniquement elle avait l’avantage, le vieux mage n’était plus qu’un cadavre se mouvant grâce à des insectes grouillant dans ses chaires, et quand bien même il aurait été un jeune homme en pleine possession de ses moyens, Anastasia avait un potentiel magique que la famille Mato n’avait plus atteint depuis des décennies. Et elle avait Saber. D’après ses déductions, Zoken avait pour Servant Assassin, qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu et donc elle ne connaissait pas les capacités. En termes de vitesse, elles étaient perdantes, mais il suffisait que Saber atteigne le Servant une seule fois pour l’éliminer définitivement. Il fallait être malin. Et prudent. Ce qu’elle avait été.

Et pourtant, elle devait l’avouer, ça, elle ne l’avait pas vu venir. L’éraflure ne l’avait pas alarmée outre mesure lorsque l’espèce de corps rachitique entièrement noir qu’était Assassin l’avait frôlé et lui avait légèrement entaillé la joue. Elle était trop occupée à essayer de concentrer sa magie pour lui donner une forme concrète, surveillant Zoken du coin de l’œil qui la dévisageait avec un immense sourire narquois. Elle faisait entièrement confiance à Saber pour s’occuper du Servant adverse. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, mais pas un seul de ses coups n’avait éraflé l’armure de Saber, et cette dernière était plus rapide que sa classe ne le laissait présager. Elles avaient indéniablement l’avantage.

C’était là qu’elle avait fait une erreur. Elle aurait dû se douter qu’une simple blessure, en apparence anodine, pouvait être dangereuse. Surtout venant d’un Assassin. Elle avait été foutrement conne, et maintenant elle clopinait bêtement, peinant à bouger les jambes alors que Mordred la trainait tant bien que mal à l’abri dans un immeuble en construction.

-Putain de merde ! éructa Saber.

La tête d’Anastasia dodelinait péniblement, alors que la jeune femme marmonnait des paroles absolument inintelligibles. Mordred n’était même pas sûre qu’elle soit réellement consciente, à ce stade. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, elle semblait parler (même si ça ne voulait absolument rien dire), mais elle n’était pas réellement là. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’était la drogue qu’Assassin lui avait injecté, ni même s’il s’agissait d’une substance mortelle ou non. Si elle avait au moins eu une idée de la réelle identité du Servant, elle aurait peut-être pu en déduire de quel poison il s’agissait, mais en attendant, tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire c’était prier pour que ce ne soit pas mortel. Elle n’avait absolument aucune compétence de soin, et une connaissance excessivement limitée en poisons et drogues en tout genre. Elle n’était pas un foutu Caster, pour l’amour du Ciel !

Vociférant à mi-voix, elle ajusta sa prise autour de la taille de sa Master, la trainant sans ménagement dans l’escalier en béton. Il fallait qu’elle parvienne à atteindre un endroit assez en hauteur, avec très peu d’ouvertures. Ce serait plus facile à sécuriser, et plus facile de voir venir un quelconque ennemi. Elle doutait fortement qu’Assassin ne revienne dans l’immédiat, elle avait été à deux doigts de lui ouvrir le bide de bas en haut, et il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour guérir de la méchante balafre qu’elle lui avait infligé. Mais elles n’étaient pas à l’abri qu’Archer débarque, ou pire encore, Berserker.

Elle s’arrêta sur le palier de ce qui devait être le neuvième étage, observant attentivement autour d’elle. L’endroit baignait dans un silence de mort seulement troublé par la respiration rapide et irrégulière d’Anastasia et son charabia qui semblait s’éteindre un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Mordred claqua sa langue contre son palet et ajusta sa prise sur sa Master, qu’elle aurait pu porter sur son épaule sans le moindre problème si elle n’avait pas eu peur d’appuyer sur ses côtes fêlées par leur combat contre Rider de la veille. Quatre jours que la guerre avait commencé, et seul Lancer et Caster étaient hors course. Ca allait être long et fastidieux, pour ne pas dire foutrement casse couille.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Saber avait installé Anastasia dans une petite pièce froide avec pour seuls accès un encadrement de porte taillé dans le béton et l’emplacement futur d’une fenêtre. Elle avait une vue assez dégagée sur la ville alentour et sur l’entrée de l’immeuble en contrebas, aucune chance de se faire surprendre par une attaque dans un angle mort quelconque. Ca ferait l’affaire. Elle fit disparaitre son armure, restant en veste en cuir ouverte sur un t’shirt rouge et pantalon noir. Anastasia haletait lourdement, couchée dans un coin à même le ciment. La plaie n’avait vraiment l’air de rien, une simple coupure peu profonde à la joue, là où la dague l’avait effleurée. Ca ne saignait même plus. Mais la peau autour de la marque était anormalement rouge et légèrement enflée, comme le début d’une infection. Mordred s’accroupit en jurant à mi-voix, les sourcils froncés. Si ça empirait, elles étaient franchement dans la merde. Elle n’y connaissait strictement rien en soins, encore moins en antidotes, et elles n’avaient formé aucune alliance avec d’autres Master. A la réflexion, elles auraient peut-être dû.

-Fait chier… !

Saber retira sa veste et la plia grossièrement pour la passer sous la tête d’Anastasia, dont les yeux très légèrement ouverts semblaient rouler dans leurs orbites sans jamais s’arrêter. Une main passée sur son front révéla un début de fièvre, et deux doigts contre sa gorge un rythme cardiaque élevé.

-S…aber…

-Ne parlez pas, marmonna Mordred en regardant furieusement autour d’elle, comme si elle allait soudain trouver un objet providentiel dans leur minuscule cachette. Economisez vos forces.

Anastasia grogna, presque une plainte douloureuse qui alerta Saber. Elle n’aimait pas du tout ses traits crispés par la souffrance. Qu’est-ce que ce salopard d’Assassin lui avait injecté, nom de Dieu ?!

-Master ? appela-t-elle à mi-voix, plus inquiète que ce qu’elle voulait bien admettre.

Les yeux de la jeune femme semblèrent frémir et s’arrêter sur Mordred une brève seconde, avant que ses paupières trop lourdes ne se ferment presque entièrement à nouveau. Sa main se leva faiblement, se décrochant du sol poussiéreux d’à peine quelques centimètres. Saber ne l’aurait probablement pas remarqué si elle n’avait pas été aussi attentive au moindre frémissement de sa Master, et elle attrapa précautionneusement le poignet de la jeune femme. Elle savait qu’Anastasia était forte. Elle l’avait vu se battre. Que ce soit en termes de force physique ou magique, elle égalait n’importe quel autre mage. Et pourtant son avant-bras était si fin… Mordred était certaine de pouvoir le briser avec une seule main. De manière générale, le physique d’Anastasia ne laissait pas du tout présager sa force, ce qui avait d’ailleurs conduit Saber à la sous-estimer lourdement dès qu’elle avait posé les yeux sur elle lorsqu’elle avait été invoquée. Elle n’était pas bien grande, enflée comme une crevette, avec de longs cheveux blancs et de grands yeux bleus si sombres qu’on pouvait les croire noirs par moment. Physiquement parlant, elle n’avait pas vraiment l’étoffe d’un mage. Et pourtant, Mordred avait connu un nombre incalculable de Masters qui ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

-Master ? répéta-t-elle en tenant bêtement le poignet d’Anastasia.

Elle sentait les muscles ténus de son avant-bras se contracter par spasmes sous ses doigts. Effet du poison ? Elle avait entendu parler de certaines drogues qui déclenchaient des spasmes d’une violence incroyable. Est-ce que ce qu’Assassin lui avait injecté était quelque chose de ce genre ? Mordred déglutit lourdement, ses yeux passant du poignet marqué par une large cicatrice, vestige de chaînes restées là trop longtemps, au visage rouge et trempé de sueur d’Anastasia. Cette dernière émit une brève plainte avant que son bras ne bouge à nouveau dans un soubresaut, et Mordred comprit. Ce n’était pas des débuts de spasmes qu’elle sentait sous ses doigts, c’était simplement la jeune femme forçant sur ses muscles et sur son corps au supplice pour le faire bouger.

-Oh, okay… marmonna Saber. Okay…

Elle accompagna autant que possible le mouvement qu’avait entamé sa Master, essayant de lui éviter de fournir trop d’efforts sans être certaine que ce qu’elle faisait ait un intérêt. Les longs doigts de la jeune femme effleurèrent enfin sa joue blessée, alors que sa respiration se faisait alarmante et que des perles de sueur coulaient de son front. Mordred n’avait aucune foutue idée de ce que sa Master était en train de foutre, mais elle n’avait de toute manière aucun plan, rien de mieux à proposer, ni même un début de solution à fournir. N’importe quoi était mieux que simplement attendre dans l’espoir qu’Anastasia guérisse toute seule.

Les lèvres de ladite jeune femme s’agitèrent péniblement, mais sa voix était beaucoup trop faible pour que Mordred n’entende quoi que ce soit. Veillant à garder sa main enroulée autour de celle de la mage pour que sa paume reste pressée contre la coupure, elle se pencha en avant, approchant autant que possible son oreille.

-M…an… Ma…na…

-Mana… ? répéta Saber à mi-voix, comme si parler trop fort allait définitivement achever sa Master.

Cette dernière émit un bref bruit avec un minuscule mouvement de tête qui devait être une tentative d’acquiescement. Du mana. Il lui fallait du mana. Mordred hocha furieusement la tête pour elle-même après s’être un peu redressée, et elle plaça sa main libre de l’autre côté de la tête d’Anastasia pour avoir un appui. Il lui restait encore des réserves après le combat contre Assassin, principalement parce qu’elle l’avait frappé sans même avoir besoin d’utiliser son Noble Phantasm. Et puis elles étaient à l’abris ici, et le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever. Elle aurait tout le temps de refaire le plein une fois qu’Anastasia serait hors de danger. Sans une once d’hésitation, elle se pencha à nouveau en avant, pressant fermement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Elle gronda de frustration alors que leurs nez se cognaient, et rectifia au mieux l’angle, observant avec attention le visage de sa Master. Elle sentit la main qu’elle tenait fermement dans la sienne chauffer légèrement, et elle put apercevoir un petit halo de lumière violette du coin de l’œil.

Elle continua de lui insuffler du mana pendant peut-être cinq minutes. Lorsqu’elle se redressa de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour décoller leurs lèvres, elle était à bout de forces. Anastasia n’en menait pas beaucoup plus large, mais la coupure n’était désormais plus qu’une ligne blanche, sans aucun signe d’inflammation.

-C’est bon… ? murmura Mordred en observant la marque et en reprenant son souffle.

Un minuscule bruit de gorge lui répondit, et elle soupira de soulagement. Elles n’étaient pas sorties d’affaire, loin de là, si elles se faisaient attaquer maintenant par exemple elles étaient tout simplement finies, mais au moins elle n’avait plus à s’inquiéter du poison. Anastasia était sauvée. Mordred se laissa tomber au sol à côté de sa Master, tenant toujours sa main qui était désormais posée sur le béton entre leurs deux corps.

-Putain de merde… Me refaite plus jamais un coup comme ça, Master…

Anastasia entrouvrit péniblement un œil, mais ne put esquisser un sourire ni même envisager de répondre avant de sombrer définitivement dans l’inconscience.


End file.
